


Despicable me

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, OOC, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Sexual Slavery, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Slave Obi-Wan Kenobi, cum in face, slut Obi-wan, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 酒吧跟陌生人419的老王觉得自己有点不对劲，但羞于开口只能去小诊所看一下，然后被固定在架子上检查，然后强行打开双腿，让医生检查，然后被插入了，医生是ani假扮的，一个早就对他期冀已久的西斯。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

科洛桑底层的混乱小巷里，闪烁的彩色霓虹灯吱吱作响，带着随时会熄灭的架势。  
一架红色的飞行艇停在这里，带着深褐色斗篷的人小心的跳下车，走了进去。  
略显破旧的黑色服务型机器人接待了他，“你的预约，Omega26号，3号诊室。”  
斗篷被掀开了，一张柔和优美的男性面孔露了出来，他皱着眉，金色的胡子稍稍遮盖了他的紧张，“你们保证不会录入诊疗记录吗？”  
机器电子发生器，传出死板生硬的程序话语，“当然，我们采取的是生物性触诊，为你检查的将是类人型生物。检查结果不会录入共和国内任何档案记录。”  
Obiwan稍稍松口气，他看了看诊室的方向，脏兮兮的墙上沾染了莫名的液体，那些流淌的痕迹和干涸的粘液让人看到胃里一阵阵恶心，这里混合了各种奇怪的味道，Alpha和Omega以及说不上来是什么感觉的信息素混合在一起。他垂下眼睛略微思考了一下，释放自己的原力探寻着潜在危险，在一阵沉默后，略带犹豫着走了过去。究竟为什么，他在心里不停的问自己，为何会走到这一步。  
其实只要闭上眼睛，思绪就会回到前几天的荒唐夜里。他第一次知道，原来还有可以有那样极致绝顶的快感，将人在翻天般的强烈的欲火中燃烧殆尽。  
荒唐，Obiwan摇摇头苦笑，他始终不明白自己为什么会陷入那种不理智的境地。只是一杯酒，跟平时喝的感觉也没有任何不同，可能只是因为那个Alpha实在太过英俊，一定是他的激情和浓郁的信息素感染了自己。那一晚，他第一次感受到在持续的快感下刺激到射尿，两人从地板做到床上，又从床上做到浴室里。  
一回想到半夜，被这个刚见面的Alpha后入式被操到尖叫着射尿，他的身体还会止不住令人脸红的兴奋。简直有辱Jedi冷静保守的风范，坚硬的阴茎不过是抽动了几下，他的后穴就越来越紧致，一圈一圈的褶皱用力套弄嘬吸，爽的Alpha翻了天一般挺着结实的腰身，越来越用力。  
Obiwan只记得他趴在冰冷的地板上，身前肉棒在空中狂甩，止不住的高潮，射精，放尿。一个Jedi大师，被爽到不住的流出眼泪，最后甚至双眼泛白，后穴紧紧裹套着火热的性器，崩溃的大声喊叫，在身体蓦然的极度紧绷中，身后的Alpha低吼着，抓着他的肩膀，两个人一起到达了高潮。  
他是第一次被人干到射尿哭泣，在欲望波涛汹涌的海浪中被击打道大汗淋漓，被操干到无法感受到原力的陪伴和提醒。  
在镜子前，他扶着上雾的玻璃，被那个人抱着狠干到仰着脖子喘息，沙哑的喉咙叫都叫不出声音，只能在指尖摸索出的清晰镜面上，隐约看到自己泛着粉红的身体，和那双充满了贪欲的迷离眼睛。  
最后他是被干昏过去的，Obiwan想到这件事不由得羞红了脸，手不自觉的摸索着小腹，不久之前内腔里还塞满了Alpha的液体。鼓胀的腹部被人轻轻的爱抚，流连忘返，夹着他的乳头不断的捏捻。即使在昏迷中，也被继续挑逗撕咬。  
在迷茫中他蹙着眉，被人揽着窄腰，摸胸舔弄乳头。甚至能够听见那种津津有味的啧声，一双大手抓着他沾满了湿漉漉淫液的臀瓣来回揉弄，手指还恶劣的伸进那处外涌着精液的后穴里扣动。  
“你实在太诱人了。”  
Obiwan完全失去了对身体的控制，瘫软在Alpha的怀抱里。迷迷糊糊中，吃够了乳头的脑袋终于离开了他的胸前，那人抓着他白皙的长腿蜷起在身侧，低头欣赏着自己一夜的成果。  
被剃光了毛的性器，微微颤抖着蜷缩在下腹上，呈现一种使用过度的鲜嫩红色。微翘的顶端有些肿胀，细小的孔洞在一抽一抽的收缩，偶尔能吐出几滴透明的粘液。他听见有人在他耳边低笑，然后说了些什么让人羞愧脸红的话语，但他的脑子似乎对话的内容，完全失去了记忆。  
一夜疯狂过后，在凌晨梦中惊醒的Obiwan逃一般捡起衣服离开陌生的房间，他甚至不敢仔细的去辨认躺在身边人的面孔和味道。就彻底的忘记这件事吧，他暗自发誓，千万不能够让任何人知道，知道一个Jedi武士竟然如此淫乱不克制，这将是对Omega型Jedi最大的污蔑和抹黑。他躲开那些好奇的目光，尽力面容平静的回到圣殿自己房间中，进入浴室清洗。带着蒸汽的热水冲刷着他脸上的疲惫和带着青紫色吻痕的身躯。  
“嗯……”  
后穴里液体涌出的感觉，让他顿觉一阵羞耻，扶着墙的胳膊微微颤抖，一股白浊的液体顺着大腿根流淌下来。他咬着唇，艰难的扶着墙喘息，让自己的心绪冷静下来。Obiwan向后捋了一把额前的金发，胡乱的摸了把脸，强忍着内心的羞耻，将手指摸索着伸到背后，轻轻抵开红肿紧闭的小口，让里面黏腻浓稠的液体缓缓流出。  
“啊！……”  
这意料之外的媚气呻吟将他自己吓了一跳，那里很敏感，Obiwan闭上眼睛，任凭这种略带耻辱和羞愧的情绪流变全身。他只是遵守Jedi的原则一直在隐忍自己的欲望和需求，但他的身体显然做出了相反的选择，只是自己用手指轻轻插入，都会勃起。  
他抬起头望着镜子里熟悉又陌生的人影，那张粉红燥热，欲求不满的面孔，他的脖颈，锁骨，胸前，零星遍布的吻痕，让这具肉体显得更加色情。  
“嗯！——”  
突然一股更强烈的酸痒感袭来，昨晚被陌生Alpha射的更深的精液，在内腔中储存过夜的暖流，在重力的作用下突然涌出来了，流过敏感充血的内壁，将他刺激到眼眸泛湿，张着红唇喘息，Obiwan差点站不住跪倒在地。  
镜子逐渐形成了水雾，里面的人影模模糊糊看不清晰。好像又回到了昨天夜里，那个强壮健硕的男人抱着他，对着镜子猛插他后穴。恶劣的逼迫他扭过头，亲眼看着自己的双腿打开，贪婪的大口吞噬着男人粗壮的紫红色的性器。挤进后穴的饱满酸胀感，抽出时强烈的酥麻快感，远不仅仅是进入到后穴这么简单，每一下抽动都顶开了狭窄紧闭的内腔口，撑开娇嫩柔软的肉环，在深处富有弹性的内壁上揉动，而他能做的只是靠在男人更健壮的胸膛上，迷蒙的扬着头喘息，偶尔有点力气，也只是受不了刺激的淫荡扭动身体，酸软到无法抗拒。很快他就被放下来，按在浴室的洗手台上面，绷紧自己的身体试图来缓解体内那股无法登顶的快感。Alpha似乎被他这种紧绷的绞紧咬的很爽，他捏着Obiwan的下巴强迫他扭过头，跟自己接吻，追逐着他舌头的热烈湿吻。  
太放纵了，Obiwan皱着眉摇摇头，直到现在，他的身体内部还留有疼痛，好像里面还有那跟恶劣又迷人的性器在停搅动。  
那个可恶的Alpha，就非要每次都射的那么深。  
他正胡思乱想，面前的诊室门打开了。面前站着一个穿着可笑绿色防护服的人，他/她身材高大，体态标准，即使是宽大的绿色防护服也没有遮盖住发达的肌肉感。他/她带着帽子，脸上附着的白色防护面具让Obiwan无法判断他的样子，看上去确实是个类人型生物，只是闻不到第二性别。  
这让Obiwan有隐隐的不安，原力在他周围焦急的打转，他有些想离开了，也许这并不是个很好的选择。  
“我已经看过了你提交的材料，你在性交后的两日内有不适？”Obiwan无法听出这是什么性别的声音，因为它是似乎是从电子翻译机发出的。但这样的问题让他尴尬的同时，也稍微舒缓了他的紧张，他暗自告诉自己，这是一个医生，与他交流的时候不需要对自己的身体有所羞耻。  
“是的。”  
“你跟性交的是什么人？或者我说，什么生物？”  
“跟我一样的人形生物，一个，在酒吧遇到的陌生人。”  
“大概是什么样的性交？”他抬手比划了一下，“以你的身体形式，只是简单的口交？乳交？腿交？还是——”  
“插入式的，”Obiwan深吸口气，压抑住自己复杂的情绪，“在我的生殖腔内的接触。”  
医生点点头，继续问道“大概多少次？多长时间？”  
Obiwan尴尬的歪了一下头，他忍不住抱起胳膊摸索了一下胡子，“我不太记得了，大概一个晚上。”  
白色的面具转过来，正对着他，那个声音似乎很不满的说道，“范围太宽了，他有内部射入吗？大概多少次？”  
这个问题更让人手足无措的慌乱，但却又听上去确实很正常。“我也不是很记得，大概4.5次？每一次都在生殖腔里。”他红着脸双手放在膝盖上紧紧的抓着自己的袍子。  
“每一次？”  
Obiwan闭上眼轻轻的点头，“每一次”，他发誓如果不是有胡子的遮挡，自己死也说不出这样羞耻的话语。  
对方点点头，似乎思考了一下，“你可能需要触检。”  
“触检？”  
“就是让我看到肠壁里面的状况，如果有必要的话，我会强行打开你的生殖腔做检查。”  
“有这个必要吗？”Obiwan差点吓得跳起来，他努力控制自己用平静的心态接受这件事。“我认为如果有简单的细菌检查或者是——”  
“所有的仪器都会连接到共和国的信息库。”那个面具完全看不出表情，但Obiwan似乎感觉到了对方的幸灾乐祸，“我想，像你这种身份的人一定是为了避免这种事情，才来的。”  
Obiwan站起来，他已经想结束这段对话了，“就到这里吧，我并不想为这种东西付钱。”  
“问诊是免费的，”对方似乎很轻松的回答，头也没有抬起来，但他接下来的话又让Obiwan犹豫了。  
“还有免费的建议，最近一种新型的性病正在科洛桑底层流传，如果你再次选择性爱对象的话，我希望你能向对方寻求一张体检单。毕竟像你这么迷人的Jedi，我不希望有一天你切除生殖腔。”

我究竟为什么要同意这件事，Obiwan咬着牙躺在触诊的座椅上，特殊形式的椅子将他的腿高举分开，双脚被卡在架子上固定，现在他赤裸的下体完全暴露在了明亮的灯光下面。  
冰冷的空气，羞耻的触觉，以及，让他恐慌的脱力感。  
“不要紧张，我只是害怕你会因为疼痛而不自觉的反抗。”那人将他的手也用绳子捆在了头顶的架子上，“只是普通的绳子，Jedi大师，只要你稍稍用力就可以挣脱。”他轻松的说道，似乎真的是很轻的打了个结，然后走到他的双腿间，低头隔着防护面具仔细的观察那个依然红肿的嫩穴入口。看不到他的表情，原力中似乎也感觉不到任何的情绪，但Obiwan非常清楚那双眼睛一定正在仔细的观察自己的身体，视线很可能在自己的臀部，腹部来回的检查，好像一只看不到的手，在轻轻的掠过，抚摸，让他的心理难以控制的惊慌羞涩。  
“你以前有过多少次性经验？”  
“……没……没有…很多…”  
带着塑胶手套的手指沾了一点润滑剂，小心的摸索向了入口，轻轻的按动将他敏感的嫩红色穴口打开一条细缝，借着润滑剂的辅助手指继续深入插进他的嫩穴中探着前进。  
“嗯！……”  
“这样会有感觉吗？”  
“……”  
“我希望你不要回避，正确的反馈是可靠检查的关键”  
Obiwan轻轻的扬起头，调集自己的精神力保持正常的呼吸节奏，他小声的说了一个字“……有……”  
“什么样的感觉？”  
“……很、很酸……”  
“只是酸吗？”  
“可能，也许是痒。”  
“只感觉到一点点酸痒吗？”  
“……”Obiwan扭着头，脸颊绯红，他的眼睛里已经开始显露出了不寻常的神情。  
“那这样呢？”一边说着，体内的手指又插的深了些，指尖微微弯曲，准确的触及到了什么地方。  
“呜！……”酥麻的快感袭来，Obiwan差点控制不住叫出声，他立刻咬住下唇，生怕在检查中发出这种动情的呻吟声。  
带着塑胶手套的手在他润滑紧致的嫩穴里，模仿着性交的动作抽插着，Obiwan极力忍耐着不要发出失态的呻吟，但眼眸里控制不住的渐渐染上情欲。屋子里Omega的甜蜜味道越来越浓，那种丢人的信息素味道还是泄露了他的动情，太有感觉了，这样准确的揉按压在他体内的敏感点上，不知道是润滑剂还是自己分泌的液体，顺着手指在往外淌，留到他饱满圆润的臀部，身前匍匐在小腹上的性器颤抖着发硬勃起。好羞耻，他闭着眼别过脸去，用胳膊试图阻挡自己的表情，不知道医生会怎么看他？一个只是被手指检查就刺激到勃起的Jedi，好丢脸，不要再继续下去了。  
“不需要害羞，这是正常的医学检查。”医生将手指抽出来，在他即将到达高潮的瞬间，退出了他的身体。Obiwan送口气，紧绷的身体放松下来，既失落又微微送口气。“肉壁收缩有力……前部阴茎刺激反应正常”他继续说道，“现在要检查里面。可能会有一点痛，受不了的话请稍微控制一下，请不要挣开绳子把我的脑袋砍下来。”这显然是个玩笑。  
但Obiwan此刻毫无笑意，他非常勉强的回应了一个称不上笑容的表情，强迫自己红晕的脸点了点头。  
“你好像很紧张，也许不要看到我会让你感觉好一些。”  
Obiwan思考了一下，点点头，一个蓝色的帘子拉过来从他的腰部隔离开了视线，他只能看到自己穿着完整正式的上身，完全不知道帘子后面的人在做什么，也好像暂时感觉不到那种暴露的异样羞耻。他混乱的头脑让他忘记了此刻好像缺少了原力的陪伴，手腕上越收越紧的绳索也没有让他在紧张中意识到危险的靠近。  
明亮的房间里，他听到了帘子后面窸窣的声响，不知名的恐惧和疑惑在心里升起，刚刚被手指插出感觉来的后穴里，还没有完全闭合，在往外不断流淌着透明的液体，在冰冷的空气中颤颤巍巍的收缩。  
“要开始检查了，这是比较原始的仪器，会深入到内部探测里面的状况。”什么冰冷的东西贴到了他的后穴上，刺激的臀部肌肉紧绷，沾染着润滑液的圆柱形物体在几次试探的浅浅抽动后，顺利的推开了后穴伸入到了内部。  
太凉了，这一定是什么金属质地的东西，Obiwan咬紧牙颤抖，并不粗却非常长的圆柱体深入到了里面，慢慢的顺时针转动。  
“放松一点，”奇怪的电子声说道，带着一种不自然的机械感，“你上次的性爱太激烈了，肠道里面都已经红肿了。在你这个年纪还有这样剧烈的行为是很危险的。”  
Obiwan红着脸闭上眼睛，接受这种带着侮辱的评论。  
“稍微吐口气放松，我需要找到你的生殖腔入口。”  
Obiwan不自觉的摇头，他已经无法再忍耐这种不适了，大腿内侧的肌肉不自觉的颤抖抽搐，如果不是脚腕被铁环紧紧箍住，可能他真的会忍不住踢开正在身下的医生。微微在内壁上试探的顶端很快找到了地方，在他体内被摩擦到微微温热的金属圆头轻易的打开了那小小的入口，带着一点刺痛和极具强烈的生理反应。  
“不……，停下来。我不需要这种检查了。”他咬着牙说道，后背已经发出了薄汗，Obiwan尽力坐起身，想挣开被困住的手腕。但已经太晚了，他惊讶的发现不知何时那根绳子已经收紧，而自己的身体已经失去了对原力的感应。  
“你……啊！这是什么？”  
插入到生殖腔内的顶端突然流出了冰冷的液体，刺激的柔软的内壁不停的收缩抵抗，他用力挺起腰躲避，却被一只有力的大手按住了腰身，控制他的身体牢牢的不能动弹，只能妥协的接受这种注射。  
“一点让你快乐的好东西。”  
Obiwan的瞳孔瞬间放大，这不再是那种奇怪的电子音，而是一个带着软腻低沉鼻音的男声，熟悉的味道慢慢的进入他的鼻腔，惊讶和难以置信以及压倒了他的恐惧。  
“是你？！你要做什么？？”  
“我是你的医生，Jedi Master。”戏虐的声调笑道“你不舒服，就要靠我来医治你。”  
“放开我，你这个混蛋！听到没有，揭开我的手！”  
隔着帘子，Omega剧烈的挣扎和带着愤怒惊慌的面孔对Anakin来说，完全不值一提，他握住自己红紫色的粗壮性器，抵住了那个未曾多次使用的娇嫩流水的润滑嫩穴来回滑动。  
“相信我，我一定能治好你这种病。”他完全不在乎Omega的怒火，低声笑着，感受着那莹润的嫩红色的小穴的揉嫩，跟他愤怒喊叫着拒绝的主人完全不同，它在吐着滑腻的汁液不停收缩吮吸自己的性器头部。Omega的味道正在变化，越来越浓郁，越来越香甜可口。  
“如果你真的想拒绝，或者疼痛，一定要告诉医生。”  
Anakin说完，按下了诊疗床上的开关，使那个白嫩屁股向上移动一些正对自己的角度，Obiwan被圆环套住的双腿向着两边又分开了一些。  
“准备好了吗？要开始治疗了。”  
“放开我，你这个混——啊……”  
Anakin舔着嘴角，握着自己胯下已经勃起的性器对准嫩穴，紧实的腰身猛的用力，扑哧一声便插进去了一大截。  
“啊！……”  
被Alpha插的叫出声的Obiwan，下一刻咬住了自己的嘴唇。他意识到了刚刚进去的液体是什么，至少这种液体的功效是什么，眼睛已经不可控制的流出了生理泪水，喉咙里那种迷醉的呻吟和喘息强烈的冲击着他闭合的嘴唇，发热变痒的身子在诊疗床上不停的扭动挣扎，白嫩丰腴的大腿根一阵阵收缩。他闭着眼睛，嗅觉的感官更加敏感，到处都是这个Alpha的味道。在他的身体里还残存着对几天前狂热性爱的记忆，这是在药物作用下他疯狂渴望的东西。想要做爱，想要跟Alpha结合，尤其是这个，年轻，强壮，充满了健康狂热活力的身体。  
而偏偏与他的渴望做对，体内那根坚硬火热的性器，却只是卡在了一半的深度，不上不下，一动不动，Obiwan轻轻的摇着头，将自己柔顺整齐的秀发揉的一团混乱。他好想夹紧双腿，好想自己晃动着腰身触摸和按摩，好想让Alpha那双有力的手按压自己的肌肤，不是轻柔的，怜惜的抚摸，而是粗暴，狂热，带着疯狂占有欲的索取。  
深入他，摩擦他，弄坏他。  
“怎么？不舒服吗？不舒服的话可以抽出来哦？”那个可恶的Alpha恶劣的向外抽出一些，即将离开他的后穴。Obiwan立刻不顾形象的说出口，那些听上去极为难为情的话语。  
“啊……不，啊……”  
“真乖，听医生的话，让帮你看一下里面的情况。”  
在Obiwan看不到的地方，Anakin的眼睛里闪烁出狡黠戏虐的光芒，他双手扶着Obiwan被高举的大腿，享受的抚摸着那种绸缎般丝滑的肌肤，胯下粗大的性器开始一下一下往嫩穴的更深处抽动。  
“啊，唔……，……唔”  
这种强忍着不发出呻吟声，让Anakin开始想念那天夜里绯红流泪的面孔，和沾染着淡粉色的清澈眼眸，他一边仔细的感受着包裹自己的温热滑嫩的肉壁，一边想象着以后要怎么亵玩到这个美丽的Jedi崩溃到哭泣。  
闭着眼的Obiwan脸蛋滚烫，那根炽热的性器确实很像没有生命的仪器，很热，很粗，带着不容拒绝没有感情的抽动，不顾他的拒绝和呻吟，一定要插进他的嫩穴深处，用顶端戳着各个角落里的嫩肉。看不到站在帘子后面的人，感觉不到他的动作和表情，更加无法想象他接下来的行为和目的，事情已经脱离了他的掌控，或者在这个Alpha身上，他从来就没有过主动权。  
上次性爱后还没有完全消肿的后穴异常敏感，被“仪器”一插，立刻就渗出了粘滑的淫液。  
“里面也不好，嗯，肿的很厉害，让我在看看生殖腔。现在要插进去了，可能会有些疼，一定忍耐一下，不要爽的晕过去。”伴随着低沉的笑声， 那根热热粗粗的仪器开始在后穴里快速抽送，不断的撞击着柔软紧闭的内腔入口。Anakin微微将性器抽触了一点，稍微调整位置，抓紧了肌肉线条流畅优美的大腿，“我只能撬开它了。”他装作很苦恼的样子，即使在头脑混乱的时刻Obiwan也清楚的知道，他只是在说一些恶劣的借口。  
“嗯……啊……“他想拒绝，也想反驳这种露骨的谎言。但他不敢说话，一张嘴就是甜腻娇媚的呻吟。  
嫩穴里的阴茎一直撞击着内腔口，刚刚流进去的液体也不知道是不是很多，会不会完全被吸收了。在被撞击的混乱中，Obiwan忍不住想，万一、万一等会内腔口被撞开，里面残留的液体流出来，那种无法控制的失禁感会不会让他高潮，又或者让喜欢自己潮吹的Alpha再次舒适到内射。 Obiwan被自己突然的想法吓到，身子本能的扭动了下。  
“嘶……”耳边突然传来一声舒爽的抽吸，声音就像是贴着自己的脖颈。  
耳边扑哧扑哧、啪叽啪叽的声音再次响起，那声音那么熟悉，夹带着Alpah低沉火热的喘息。时重时急，时远时近，将他拉回到那个放纵淫乱的夜晚，好像他们拥抱着一边接吻一边不停的互相摸索，热爱的不仅仅是他的身体，而是他的整个生命，Obiwan不禁被自己的想法羞到。  
“唔——”  
性器似乎终于撬开了他的内腔口，浑圆巨大的头部一下滑入卡在了娇小的入口处，Obiwan的身子被猛然灌入的力道，刺激到的瞬间不受控制的弓起，他差一点就可以挣脱开束缚的手腕。 接下来，终于撞开他内腔口的粗大星期开始越来越快的撞击，退出去，再次强硬的挤进来，Obiwan被弄到张着红唇，瞪大双眼，在诊疗床上无助的扭动腰身。  
好酸，好胀，好舒服……自己淫荡的身子竟然想要高潮，性器已经勃起了，他被弄到淫汁四溅，内腔喷水的动情。再一次，他又落到了这个年轻的Alpha手里，再一次，他又被带上了快感的极致山顶。  
Alpha挺动腰身，往娇嫩无比的嫩穴里狠狠撞击，他满意的低笑着抚摸着Obiwan勃起的阴茎和微鼓的小腹，知道Omega跟自己一样陷入情欲是多么的让人欢心满足。  
“还需要一些辅助治疗。”  
他边说，手就顺着光滑的肌肤摸索上来，解开了Jedi制服的腰带随手扔在地上，粗糙简单的棉质上衣被轻松的打开拉向两边，越过蓝色帘子的大手握住了Obiwan的乳头，肉嘟嘟的，颤巍巍的挺立在结实胸膛上。随着他不由自主的挺动，那两只大手不停的拉扯揉捏，按着他的胸部揉动，Obiwan快被弄的哭出来了，他好舒服，好脆弱，好想投入到这种感觉里，大声的浪叫。  
“很好，啊……好会吸……夹的，好爽……”  
Obiwan在高潮中似乎听到Alpha在说自己的后穴很好草，迷迷糊糊的以为自己出现了幻觉，耳边扑哧扑哧的淫液被插爆的声音四起，还有男人粗重的喘息声，他突然尖叫一声，身前的性器颤巍巍的被干射了。  
“啊……停下来……我……”  
“不要着急…啊…这很正常……这说明你已经在恢复中了。”  
Obiwan咬着薄唇，双腿被吊起，承受着性器持续的抽动，被一直揉着他的那对乳头在疼痛的麻木后出现了极度舒适的错觉，他竟然觉得被揉的很舒服，连带后穴里也有了感觉，敏感的内腔夹住了一直在里面顶弄的圆润头部。 Alpha的动作和喘息似乎被他夹吸的停顿了一下，接着便以更强劲的力道再次撞了进去。  
“……唔……唔……嗯………啊”  
Obiwan被持续重击内腔就快要痉挛着高潮，双手突然抓住上面的横杆发出焦急淫乱的呻吟“嗯，……啊……，……啊……我……我快要……啊、啊啊，放开我……放开，唔，啊——”  
在被操弄到射出之后，紧接着他又被带到了潮喷，嫩穴痉挛着吐出大股的温热液体，绞缠着一直帮助他“治疗”的阴茎顶端。Obiwan的大脑瞬间一片空白，他的瞳孔缓缓扩散，在自己已经听不到的尖叫声中达到了生理高潮。面前的帘子被粗暴的拽开，带着滑道一起叮铃咣的摔在地板上，Anakin迫不及待的抓过他的脖子，欣赏着Obiwan脸上高潮时刻放纵舒适的表情。  
高潮中的Obiwan头脑昏昏沉沉，他不确定自己是在幻听，还是这个Alpha真的说了什么话。我永远不会放开你。他的声音也不平稳，夹杂着剧烈急切的喘息。  
一直在红肿的内腔口来回滑动的性器，突然在喷出了滚烫的精液，这种内射的感觉让Obiwan被拉回到那种荒诞不羁的快感里，被强劲的热流冲刷的内壁颤抖，Obiwan恍惚的转过视线看着自己面前的人，一个令人惊叹的英俊少年，有着高耸的眉骨和硬挺的鼻梁，他有着过分坚硬棱角的下颚，和那种扑面而来的稚气。最令他惊讶的还是那双眼睛，带着令人想要躲藏的热切欲火，不顾一切的占有和掠夺，他还远没有满足，他总渴望拥有更多。  
他——究竟是什么人？  
Obiwan的视线慢慢模糊，他感觉到一双大手在脸上抚摸，眉毛，鼻子，到嘴唇和胡须，柔弱的小心的触摸。自己僵硬的手脚被放开了禁锢，轻轻的揉动，原力的感应回到了身体里面，缓慢而平和。但似乎慢慢这些感觉全部消失了，他瘫软在少年的怀中，在Alpha熟悉安稳的信息素味道里陷入了昏迷。


	2. Chapter 2

Obiwan揉着僵硬的脖子走进会议室，虽然是Beta，但敏感的旧师父还是感觉到了他的变化，Qui-Gon大师侧过头看着他，微微的皱起了眉。  
“Obiwan，你身上——”  
他被吓了一跳，轻轻的闻了闻自己的味道。不可能有问题的，他没有被标记，昨天在自己的车里醒来以后，其实身上已经被那个混蛋洗干净了。虽然他是个无耻的强奸犯，但他确实认真的清洗了自己的身体。这点让Obiwan心生寒意，如果他真的想伤害自己，未必没有机会。  
“你周围的原力有点奇怪。”Qui-Gon感觉到有什么不一样的东西，环绕着Obiwan，但他说不出来，那种细微的变化太过迅速，难以捕捉。  
Obiwan松了口气，他的眼睛微微晃动一下，小声说道，“最近忙于其他的事情，很少有时间冥想。“  
Qui-Gon点点头，示意他在旁边坐下，“注意集中你的精神，不要关注太多外在的事情。”  
Obiwan低下头，认真的说了一句，“Yes，Master。”  
“Obiwan，”Windu大师大步走进来，众人起身向他致敬，“昨天的信息你看到了吗？”  
“还没有。”Obiwan略有些心虚的说道，他低垂的睫毛掩盖着愧疚和自责。  
Windu抬起眼看着他，这非常不像Obiwan大师的风格，但他没有继续追究，“你可以等下上了飞船再看，”他见到Obiwan点头，继续说道，“Palpatine议长的养子Vader Palpatine要前往外环星球谈判，说服他们加入共和国。这是非常危险的任务，Jedi委员会决定派你护送他前往。”  
“我知道了。”Obiwan点头，暂时离开这里，逃避那种不堪的回忆也许正是自己现在需要的。  
“我没记错的话，他是个Alpha？”Qui-Gon有些疑惑。  
“是的。“Windu大师点头，“是议长提议让Obiwan前去。Vader Palpatine并不是亲Jedi的人物，他在公开场合发表过很多次反对武士团存在的言论。我们也是希望Obiwan能争取到他对我们的好感。”  
Qui-Gon点头，他转过头看着自己的旧徒，沉稳淡然的坐在那里，微微泛红的金发带着水光般闪亮的光泽。Obiwan的目光坚定平和，带着一种略微忧伤的悲怜。如果说想要争取到别人的好感，派他过去确实是个绝佳的选择。  
“他的飞船在议长的私人停机坪上，Obiwan，你立刻就准备出发。”Windu对他点头示意，  
“May The Force Be With You。”

停机坪上，Palpatine议长正在和几个议员低声交谈，看到Obiwan走过去。这位和蔼亲切的老人立刻向他挥手，“Master Obiwan，很高兴见到你。请允许我向你介绍我的养子。”  
身材高大的男子抬起头，他的目光投向Obiwan，那种玩虐狡猾，带着色情意味的打量让Obiwan惊恐的后退了一小步。他的原力在慢慢离开身体，只要这个Alpha靠近，似乎任何自控力和自我保护的能力都在离自己远去，不能接受这个任务，他必须告诉委员会，他无法保护这个人。  
“Vader Palpatine。”没有给他逃离的机会，高大的Alpha走上前，抓起Obiwan的手，像对待女性一样十分有风度的亲吻了他的手背。火辣敏感的电流瞬间冲透了他的全身，Obiwan的面孔僵硬了一下，淡蓝色的眼眸呆滞无神，他开始控制不住自己的信息素，下体的洞口缓缓的涌出来一点湿润的液体。  
“希望我们能有个愉快的旅程，Master Obiwan。”

恐怕只有他可以愉快。Obiwan站在浴室里，狭小的空间内塞了两个男性而略显局促，他尽力远离那个Alpha，但又实在躲不到其他地方去。Obiwan低头，恼火的看着被浸湿的衣角，他明明不该同意，但那个样的情形下又无法拒绝，他可以肯定议长大人那只有力的大手将自己推上了飞船。  
整个浴室里，充斥着那种熟悉的味道，让他心神噪乱，体内那种难以启齿的酸痒在慢慢复苏，不知道那天究竟被这个人注入了什么，Obiwan心里有着隐忧，最好不是长效药物，不然的话这次任务恐怕不仅仅是危险的问题。  
“不要那么冷漠，”躺在白色浴缸里的人对他招手，Vader修长的四肢无法全部沉浸在水里，他的双腿大敞搭载浴缸边上，伸着脚去勾Obiwan的袍子，在棕色的棉布上印上了深色的水印。  
“注意你的行为，Palpatine。”Obiwan拽着袍子又向后躲了一下，皱着眉低声呵斥道。  
“我的行为？”Vader挑起眉，勾着嘴角欣赏他愠怒后隐藏的不易察觉的娇羞。“我还以为你喜欢我的行为。”他用手轻轻的拄在太阳穴上，抬眼看着Obiwan。  
“没有人会喜欢那么不礼貌的动作。”Obiwan扭头不想去看他。  
“哦？那你那天为什么叫的那么大声？”  
“我没有。”Obiwan小声的反驳，红晕已经顺着脖子爬上了他的耳朵，在Vader的角度只能看到一点粉红的耳垂，露在金色的毛发外，他真可爱。Vader撇撇嘴笑了一下，尤其是在他生气的时候。  
“不要否认了，Obiwan，你明明可以拒绝这个任务的，但你还是来了。”  
“如果我知道是你的话，我一定会拒绝。”Obiwan低声说道。  
“我很想知道你要告诉委员会什么？因为——不想跟上床的对象再有交集吗？”Vader突然站起来，哗啦啦的水声响起来，在他巨大的动作下溅了Obiwan一身。  
Obiwan愤恨的瞪着这个年轻的Alpha，将自己的长袍脱了下来。  
“谢谢”坏笑的Alpha直接把他手里的袍子拽走，随意的用它在身上乱摸，在Obiwan震惊的目光中擦干了身子，又将袍子扔回了他怀里。借着这个动作，他快速的俯身，在Obiwan躲闪前亲吻了一下他的脸颊，迷恋的看着右颊上那颗诱人的泪痣。  
“你很高兴，Obiwan，回到你的Alpha身边。”Vader贴着他无处躲闪的面孔，低声的说道，两人的距离如此靠近，火热的鼻息已经暴露了Obiwan的竭力掩饰的紧张。而这个Alpha试图用这样温和的暗示把谎言塞进他的脑子里。  
“你不是我的Alpha，”Obiwan怒吼着推开了他，努力控制自己的眼睛不去看这具强劲有力的年轻肉体。高大的男子在湿滑的地面上倒退了两步，他英俊的面孔上嘴角危险的抽动了一下，扶着墙站直身体。  
“你说的对，我不是你的Alpha”他垂眼眼睛，神色晦暗不明，Obiwan已经拉开浴室门，仓皇的大步逃离。  
“暂时，还不是。”

“过来，躺在我身边。”Vader掀开自己的被子，对着Obiwan拍了两下，“不要那么害羞，我们的关系难道不是走过这一步了吗？”  
Obiwan站在他的屋子门口，差点被气笑，这个疯子为什么觉得自己会听他的。  
“我是来保护你的安全，Palpatine大人，并非你的侍从。”  
“对，”Vader认真的点点头，目光诚恳的看着他，“我害怕晚上会有人来刺杀我。”  
Obiwan看着他，掀开的被角下健硕结实的麦色腹肌，连带露出一点精壮的腰线，很显然，这个Alpha什么都没穿。那种对他自负的嘲笑盖过了内心的愤怒，Obiwan找回了一点自己的幽默感，“相信我，只要他们看到你就绝对会被吓跑。”  
“像你一样？“Vader挑眉笑道，”靠近我就会心跳加速。”  
“不错，那是因为你的药用的很好。”Obiwan低声嘲讽道，很欣慰的看道Vader的脸色慢慢变黑“我应该同情你，尊贵的Palaptine大人，作为一个Alpha只能依靠药物骗到人跟你做爱。”  
在Vader咬着牙的愤怒目光中，他优雅的歪着头俯身行礼，“做个好梦，Palpatine大人。”  
可能并没有那么困难。Obiwan接过来机器人递来的托盘，他身边还坐着其他的共和国官员，包括Palpatine议长的助理。只要我跟其他人保持同行，减少跟Vader 的单独相处，就会变得容易许多。  
可他的身体却并不是这样说的，昨天夜里那种慢慢蔓延的燥热感让他忍不住想要抚摸自己，触碰那个不断流水的内壁，用手指戳弄。Obiwan在床上翻来覆去的磨蹭，夹紧双腿用力克制着想要勃起的欲望，他不得不起身按照许多年前Qui-Gon指导的那样，进入冥想，在原力的庇护下，逃离这种肉体的欲念与渴望。  
还算成功，他轻轻的叹口气，看来上次的药物残留，并非完全不可控。也许还是要跟圣殿里的大师说一下，好好的做身体检查，虽然很难启齿，但性爱并非被禁止的事。  
正想着，几个推着衣架的机器人进来了，Palpatine议长的助理站起来，对他点头致意，“Master Obiwan，我们需要尽力减少等陆人数，以避免引起不必要的恐慌。”  
Obiwan皱起眉，这显然是他并不愿意见到的情景，但看到机器人把东西递过来，他的眸色变的更加异常。  
“这是个奴隶星球，Master Obiwan，为了减少对方的敌意。我们希望您能委屈一下，假扮成Palpatine大人的‘奴隶’。”  
他看着那些递过来的金色链条，心中出现了一种不详的预感，他完全不信任Vader，但这如果是来自议长和共和国的指令，那么身为Jedi就必须服从。  
Obiwan略有些紧张的接过那些东西，只是一些上等的暗红色绸缎和做工精良的金制首饰，最令他担忧是那些圆环。很明显他还需要扣住自己的脖子。

飞船的舱门缓缓放下，Vader站在平台上正等待着换好衣服的人走出来。  
首先露出的是那一头温润的金发，经过精心的打理散发着轻薄的金属光泽，他被胡须遮挡的脸庞带着害羞慌张的神色，尽管再如何竭力的掩饰，低垂的睫毛依旧在微微颤抖，醇厚的香味缓缓的飘出，属于Obiwan的信息素味道，Vader用力吸了口气，暗自发誓，很快这种味道就会彻底属于自己。  
Obiwan并不像是Jedi，那些保守愚蠢的家伙中，怎么会有如此性感的尤物。他柔嫩泛红的肌肤大片的裸露出来，完全赤裸的上身有着丰满结实的胸肌，紧绷柔软的小腹，随着他不自然的呼吸微微起伏。下身由一条极细的金链悬挂着两片狭窄的暗红色布料垂到脚面，前后只挡住了关键的位置，完全遮盖不住的白皙长腿，曾经抚摸过的人非常清楚它们的触感，结实，嫩滑，韧性十足。那条金链上还带着轻巧的铃铛，只要他微微晃动就会发出清脆的声音。Obiwan站在那里，略带一种说不清的尴尬和僵硬，他的双眸迷离对目前的情况充满了不解和恐惧，这样的奴隶装束对于一个男性Omega实在过于暴露和羞耻，他有些头疼的发觉，一旦自己被Alpha的味道蛊惑到微微发情，可能根本无法掩饰。那会是多么丢人的情景，他摸索着左臂上带着的金环，上面是伪造的奴隶编号，同样的数字也刻在他脖子和脚腕的项圈上。  
Vader耐心的站在那里，欣赏Omega皱着眉内心挣扎，经历了自己那两次调教和改造体质，要现在已经褪去了初见时的刻板理智的外壳。Obiwan绝对不会承认，不论Jedi 的礼教在他身上留下了多么深刻的印记，骨子里，他就是个风骚浪荡的Omega，自己只不过是帮助他释放了本性。  
Vader垂着眼睛，一边慢慢的套上自己黑色的齐肘手套，一边欣赏Obiwan带着动听的铃声赤着脚走过来。目光一路从眼眸，嘴唇，脖颈，喉结，纤细的锁骨，饱挺前胸滑落到，嫩粉色凸起些许的乳晕，柔腰，到被轻薄布料掩盖着看不出明确形状的下身，肉感十足，如果能掀开那块绸缎，掰开他的双腿，就能看到淫乱红肿的私处小口。Vader的眸色变的更深了，他的目光抚摸着丰腴勾魂的大腿，优美曲线的小腿，被金环箍住的脚踝。  
蓝色的光剑架在他的脖子上，Vader轻轻的抬起眼看着那种可爱愠怒的面孔，“管好你的眼睛。”  
“管好你的剑，Master Obiwan。”Vader勾起嘴角，“不要浪费你这种诱人的‘奴隶’伪装。”  
这样的衣服根本没有藏光剑的地方，Obiwan愤怒的看着他，差点抓下自己脖子上的项圈。  
“不用这么生气，Obiwan，”Vader低笑了两声，他的声音里依旧带着属于少年的那种清亮，“这可是我的私人珍藏，如果你破坏或是弄脏的话，我想Jedi委员会会损失一大笔信用点。也许你可以把光剑交给我保管。”  
“光剑是Jedi的生命。”Obiwan呵斥道，“我不会把他交给你这种变态。”  
Vader凑近他的耳朵，冰冷的黑色手套搭载他的肩膀上，亲昵和下流的小声说道。  
“那需不需要我帮你，把它塞到什么隐蔽的地方。”

“嗯……啊……”  
为什么？为什么自己会发出这种声音，在这个灯光绚丽斑驳的大厅里，那么多外星生物的注视下，在各式颜色烟雾，香气混乱，音乐嘈杂的闹人房间中。Obiwan紧紧的抱着身前的圆柱体，在他粘滑淫水充盈的嫩穴内，木马上的橡胶阴茎转动，抽顶，轻重缓急。摩擦的穴壁内缩抽搐，在那些尖声刺耳的音乐掩盖下，他忍不住发出了阵阵娇喘。  
他绝对，绝对不是什么好人，Obiwan泛红的眼眸里都是受不了的快感和情欲欲潮，他充满恨意和愤怒的眼神，被这样的快感带偏，看向Vader时夹杂着一种哀怨和撒娇的意味。  
在他细小的娇喘声中，香嫩醇厚的诱人胸肌，带着那两颗肉感的尖头在身前的木柱上不断的摩擦，刚及遮住隐私部位的红色布料被掀倒一边，露出整个丰满白嫩，还晃动着肉浪的臀部，每下晃动都配合着清脆悦耳的铃声，这种微弱的响声在提醒他，自己的身体是多么的淫乱。  
修长的十指撑在不断晃动的木马上，他忍不住仰着脖颈，难耐的呻吟，水色柔唇开合喘息，棱角分明的脸庞被偶然晃过的彩灯照亮，带着一种妖艳的美丽，近似圣洁到极致的色情。  
“我说过，他就是我的奴隶，没什么值得怀疑的。”Vader翘着腿坐在一边的沙发上，他满意的观看着这种表演，对身边的人伸手比划了一下。  
“他确实曾经是个Jedi，不过我已经改造了他。”  
眸子里为数不多的清明渐渐消逝，情欲慢慢涌上来，在越来越浓烈的信息素味道中，Obiwan咬着粉色柔唇，在羞耻和绝望中不住的呻吟。  
“啊……哈……啊！……啊、啊啊、啊啊、啊、、啊、、啊啊、……”  
持续不断的抽插，让滑腻透明的液体顺着假阴茎流到了下来，顺着他的大腿流淌到膝盖窝，再到小腿，脚趾，最后滴落在地上。身前的性器被一个金环牢牢绑着，里面还插进去了一根硅胶棒，堵住了可以发泄的小口。  
Obiwan还记得Vader给自己戴上这种下流玩具时的表情，他炙热无比的目光看着自己，带着一种已经掌控了一切的得意和嘲讽，只是轻轻的抚摸Omega脖后腺体就已经让他无力反抗。原力离开了他，在他伸手想推开Vader时，对方轻松的抓住了他的手腕，“不要再买弄这种小技巧了，Master Obiwan，还没有发现吗？你无法对我使用原力。”  
Obiwan已经超过了恐惧的范畴，强烈的怀疑和难以置信包围了他，Vader亲吻着他，温柔的，深情的，将他推入了这个地狱。   
“啊~啊……不要……唔……”  
已经高潮了好几次的Omega，性器涨的通红，呤口却被堵着，不能发泄。 被极致的快感刺激到哭泣，晶莹的水珠顺着他的脸颊不断滑落，Obiwan又仰着优美的脖颈，绷紧蜷缩的脚趾在半空中颤抖。  
在一旁观看的各式外星生物发出了奇怪的声音，Vader侧过头在原力中，他感受到那应该是些不怀好意的笑，在木马上哭泣着不断高潮的性感尤物，显然为他赢得了所有的好感和注意。坐在他身边的首领发出了阵阵声响。  
“没错，金色很适合他。”Vader的目光在昏暗的光线下逐渐变了颜色，一种暗淡诡异的金色慢慢出现，“我也觉得，乳环很适合他。”   
Obiwan仰着脖颈，在木马上剧烈的颠簸，好像控制着机械的人突然让他加快了速度，橡胶的性器飞速抽动起来。他的胸用力的上停，腰身配合的在快速起伏的马背上颠簸，被完全打湿的绸缎勾露出了性器的形状，随着他的晃动在粗糙的马背上来回摇动摩擦，在惯性的作用下上下颤动。  
“啊—呜，啊……啊啊，啊……啊啊——”  
他被突然驰骋的木马刺激的大叫，柔韧的身子在马背上颠簸，铃声变的嘈杂急促失去了节奏，他的后穴抽搐着，内部喷出的淫水越过金色的脚环，顺着脚背滴滴答答的流淌。  
“嗯、啊啊！！……不要……啊！！……啊，嗯……不……啊——！”  
没有生命的机械阴茎，可并不会因为他的高潮中内部绞动的销魂，而精关失守。他被在剧烈的高潮折磨到痉挛，生殖腔的小口用力的绞动体内的性器，可火热湿润的后穴也没让假阴茎停下动作。持续不断的狠顶抽动，让Obiwan在激烈的撞击中哭泣着再次高潮，又被更坚硬快速的摩擦，抽干到身子酸软，手臂发麻的狂乱摇摆，差点从马背上跌落。他大张着嘴，泛红的眼角水雾汇成泪珠，沿着脸颊滑落到鬓角中，混合着汗水一起，顺着脖子留到肩膀上。  
柔软小腹在频繁的高潮中一直抽搐，绑着根部的性器顶端，还是溢出了粘稠的白浊，留满了柱体呈现出亮丽的嫩红色，在暗红色布料的掩盖下，一直在木马和小腹间甩摆。  
坐在对面的Alpha嘴角勾起的弧度，冷静、残酷的欣赏着面前香艳的春潮淫景，他已经快要抑制不出心中浓烈的愤怒，混合着急切的欲望和残暴的嫉妒。  
他站起身，高大黑暗的身影笼罩了刚刚被折磨到了潮喷的美貌Jedi面前。 戴着手套的手抬起他泪水朦胧的脸，强迫他挣开眼睛看着自己“知道你属于谁了吗？”  
Obiwan还在高潮后的一片空白中，剧烈的快感和放纵的情欲让他张着嘴，被五彩斑斓的灯光晃到目光失神，完全不知道自己的身体和灵魂究竟在什么地方。  
“啊……呜……啊！！……不……不要……啊……嗯…求你……不要!……又开始加速了……啊！啊啊！啊唔……不要、好酸……啊！……”  
Vader叹口气，他按住Obiwan的头对着那张留着晶莹液体的嘴唇亲吻下去，微硬的胡子让他有种占有的满足，他把还在哭泣着呜咽的人按住，控制着无力退却的双手背到身后。旁边上来的机器人带着两个戒指般大小的金环，用一条细链连接在了一起。  
“你要感谢领主的礼物。”他低声在Obiwan耳边说，看着机器人伸出探头在他胸前的两点粉红上喷洒药剂，然后一根略触的圆针伸出了机械臂。  
“可能会有点疼，“他想了一下，伸手掀开遮挡在他下体上那块已经揉搓到不成样子的布料，粘着白色细丝的液体下，躺着通红僵硬的性器，Vader伸手解开了箍住底部的金环。“这样，就会好一点。”  
他的手握住Obiwan的性器微微露动，在Omega轻柔舒适的呻吟间，看准时机猛地将那根细小的橡胶棒拔出，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，一把抓住他的前襟。颤抖的手指牢牢的抓着这样冲头快感中，唯一的支撑，汗水顺着他优美的肌肉曲线滑落，他后仰着脖子攀上绝顶高潮。什么都感受不到，只有体内剧烈喷涌的高潮，白色的液体喷射在Vader黑色的手套上，而他体内内腔大开，成股的淫液顺着马背大片的流淌。Obiwan一点也没有注意到，胸前已经有了新的装饰，鲜红的乳头上镶嵌好了金光闪闪的乳环，一根金链将两边连在了一起。  
“真乖。”Vader有力的臂膀将他脱力的身体抱在自己怀里，他将Obiwan从木马上抱了下来，那根还在缓慢抽动的假阴茎，抽出的时候受到痉挛肉穴的阻力，发出轻微的啵——  
Vader低头，金黄色的瞳孔带着温柔的笑意，亲吻那双失去聚焦的蓝色眼睛，“你不属于Jedi，Obiwan。除了我，没有人配的上你。”

Obiwan醒来时觉得胸前有些轻微的痒，因为乳头位置特殊，他在迷糊间想伸手去揉一揉。但他只是微微抬起了头，就闻到了Alpha那股浓郁的气息，弄他混身酸软，刚刚从性欲中脱离的身体再次泛起了热气。他依然穿着那身奴隶装，趴在一条结实坚硬的大腿上，Obiwan抬头，对上一双含着笑意狡黠的眼睛，英俊的少年垂着眼看着自己。  
他穿着整齐，仰面靠在沙发背上，伸手解开自己的腰带，将一根紫红色的硕长性器释放出来，食指轻轻抬起Obiwan的下颚，被情欲折磨的脸庞上红潮涌动，眼眸里迷离的水气，能激起任何Alpha的施虐欲。  
“含进去……”  
美貌恍惚的Jedi 竟然听话的张开柔软湿润的薄唇，含住了硕大红润的头部，咸醒的味道压进了舌根。舌面沿着那根硬邦邦的肉棍舔嘬，舌尖舔最敏感的沟壑，舔到马眼处用舌尖折起轻撩，再含住用口里的津液嘬吸。口水顺着被吮吸的柱体流下，Obiwan泪眼朦胧的吃着口中的阴茎，淫穴里还残留着湿热的高潮余韵。  
“嗯……你好会。”  
Vader享受的靠在黑色的皮质沙发上，眯着眼睛，用带着黑色手套的右手插进他金色整齐的发丝里，微微往湿热的喉咙里挺。阴茎里溢出的腺体液混合着Obiwan口中的唾液，流满了柱身和红唇的缝隙。他感觉到刚刚没有被搞到酸软失禁，却没有得到内射的淫穴，此时又饥渴的开阖起来，濡湿着小嫩嘴儿在身下抽搐。  
他抬起眼，哀求的看着镇定自若的Vader，这个Alpha浑身透着一股危险的气息，他一直深深恐惧的，那种血腥任性的侵略性气息。从一开始，酒吧里那场想与，根本就是个圈套，Obiwan轻轻的将那根过长的性器从口中拽出来，极细的银丝挂在他嘴边的胡须上。  
他用一种颤抖的声音小声说道，“Vader……我已经三十六岁了……如果你想……你想……”他顿了顿，又接着说道，“……你该去找个年轻的Omega，……也比我舒服……何必对我这么执着……”  
Vader慢慢附身的逼近，看着Obiwan身子剧烈颤抖起来，他身上的铃铛开始叮当作响……欺身下来的仿佛不是一个人类，而是一头逮到了可口猎物的野兽。在即将碰到他的薄唇的时候，Obiwan用尽了最后的勇气扭过了头去。  
没有吻到他的Vader保持着那个姿势僵持着。  
Obiwan的耳边是自己如雷般的心跳声，和Vader呼出的炙热的鼻息。他身上Alpha的信息素味道比刚刚更加浓郁了，那气息让Obwian陷入不安。感觉到他的窘迫，Vader伏在耳边，低沉的笑了声。将他从地上拽起来按在沙发上，咬下自己手套，抓着试图逃离的腰身，将火热坚实的胸膛紧紧贴着Obiwan光滑的胸膛，冰冷的乳环在两人身间摩擦。  
Obiwan惊慌的看着他，这个年轻人强健壮硕的胸肌，坚毅有棱角的脸庞，他过分的精壮带着少年为完全成熟的稚气，眼眸里隐含着即将吃到猎物的兴奋。  
“我最讨厌你这个样子，Obiwan。”Vader 抵着他的鼻尖，手摩挲着分开了Omega颤抖的大腿，“总是用各种理由拒绝我。”  
即使在被情欲折磨着的情况下，Obiwan还维持着最后一丝理智。在Vader亲吻他的时候，小声的推阻，“……不要……不要这样Vader……Palpatine 大人，我们停止这种行为吧……我是一个Jedi……不要让我陷入这种困境……”  
耳边传来的笑声却让Obiwan震惊到一瞬间的停滞。  
“你不再是了， Obiwan。还没有收到退团的通知吗？鉴于你在星球上的表现，Jedi 委员会已经将你驱逐了。”  
在Obiwan震惊的刹那，他胯下怒涨的性器一下挤入了后穴——Obiwan大张着嘴抽气，却什幺声音也没有发出来，眼角晶莹的泪水滚落——他不住的摇头，“不可能的……，你说谎。”   
Vader亲吻着他眼角的泪珠，亲吻着呆滞可爱的脸颊，脖颈。他什么都不知道，这个被算计的傻瓜根本都不知道自己早就喜欢他。长期以来的欲望终于要得到满足，他抱着Obiwan，在他体内尽情的抽顶着。一下，一下，抽顶着里面那个紧嫩柔滑小穴。  
他慢慢的加速，一下比一下狠，一下比一下更加勇猛狂野。Obiwan大张着薄唇，高声呻吟，双手按在Vader宽厚结实的臂膀上猛烈的摇头。  
“……你的里面吸的好紧……，刚刚也是这么吸那个玩具的吗？”  
在淫液的幼滑紧致的嫩穴中，被吮吸的爽上了天的Vader，眯着眼睛，低吼着。他抓着Obiwan的头发，在撞击的清脆铃声中，感受着嫩穴瞬间的绞紧收缩，热情的吮吸和蠕动。  
他像是专为自己而生的，紧致润滑的恰到好处，既能让他充分享受到嫩穴收缩蠕动带来的快感，又不会紧致到无法抽动。虽然每次插进去的时候，里面的嫩肉纷纷阻挡，可在更深的地方，只要再向里微微用力，那个柔嫩的小嘴就像吸着他向里，想要让他进入到更深、更深、更娇嫩、敏感的内部。  
失神呆滞的Obiwan身上沁着薄汗，染着绯色诱人的色泽，胸前的金色的链条正被Vader狠狠地拉扯。疼痛，羞耻，后悔，在Obiwan的脑海中来回转动，他好想叫喊，推开身上的人，可插在身后的那根东西好大、好硬、热的快要把他的嫩穴融化掉了。  
“啊！……啊………用力……啊啊啊！！！————”  
终于又被插入了紧闭的生殖腔入口，火热滚烫的性器破开阻碍，长驱直入，狠命的撞了进去！   
“……啊！……Vader……啊啊！！………不……不要……太激烈了……停一下，停，让我……”  
Obiwan附在他肩膀上，用隐含着魅惑的眼眸抬眼看着他，轻轻伸手想按住Vader不停拉扯金链的手掌，小腹上被Alpha粗壮硕长的阴茎，干的凸起了圆形的凸起。  
“这个时候，怎么能停下来？”Vader说着，又往里用劲的顶了顶。  
“呜——啊！”  
“你这个没有良心的家伙……Obiwan……，都是你的错……你，该死的……“  
“Vader……“  
“你叫我Anakin的……，你这个家伙。”Anakin抱着他的脖子，在他耳边低声的呢喃着。  
“Anakin……？啊……哈……Anakin……”Obiwan下意识的念叨着这个名字。  
“你就应该是我的，属于我的Omega“  
Anakin看着被他干到淫水四溢的股缝，随着自己的抽送，被性器带出的滑腻淫水一遍又一遍的冲刷着绯红白嫩的股缝，任他出入的鲜红小嘴含着淫水颤抖收缩。  
Obiwan羞耻的脸颊红晕飞起，扭向了一边。  
”啊！……“  
Anakin见他扭过了头，猛的往里重重的狠干了一下。  
Obiwan猛的前胸仰起，诱人的薄唇里溢出更大声的一声呻吟，他的颤抖带动腰间的铃铛不住作响。  
“……你吸的好紧……“  
Obiwan羞耻的闭上了眼眸。咬着薄唇，忍耐着不发出声音，按着Anakin肩膀的两只手臂微微发抖脱力。  
”……唔……啊……不…… 啊……不要再磨了，……好痛，Anakin……停下来“  
后穴里的性器插到了不能更深的地方，狠狠地研磨着，硬挺火热的头部撑开了他的生殖腔，摩擦着里里面的每一寸嫩肉。被穴口箍紧的头部，插在里面肆意的左右晃动，变换着角度的撞击、研磨。内脏都快被这种深入的顶弄移懂了位置，Alpha坚实的腹肌还带动上面粗硬的阴毛摩擦着撑大的穴口，那里也是敏感的一磨就会流水，Obiwan快要疯掉了。  
明亮宽敞的床舱里，Obiwan仰躺在黑色的沙发上，两个人的体重使柔软的皮革凹陷进去了一大块。随着他们的动作不停的摇晃，像是在一望无际的大海上，随着跌宕起伏的欲望沉浮。  
Obiwan搂着他的脖子，失神涣散的眼眸望向充满暧昧情色的天花板。大张的双腿圈着Anakin精壮有力的腰身，迎合着对他的全部占有。他已经被干到潮喷了数次，整个下体像是浸透在淫液中，酸麻的内腔被挤压到疼痛，刺痒，麻木。  
耳边的喘息越来越火热，越来越低沉。  
“……要到了……要射了……Obiwan，你是我的Omega……怀上我的孩子……呼……”  
“不……不能……Anakin，放开……啊，你松手，啊——！”  
来不及的瞬间，那根火热坚硬插在他内腔里的阴茎，陡然增大，滚烫的浓精，喷涌而出，一泄如注。浓精激烈的喷射着，像是高压水枪般有力的打在敏感充血的内壁上，狭小的生殖腔很快就精液灌满。然而没有停止，膨胀的头部还在继续长大。  
Obiwan震惊的大张着双眸，被拉着乳环的链子仰起胸膛， 胀的酸痛的内腔让他眼角滚落泪珠，抱着Anakin舔弄着他乳头的脑袋，无力的求饶“抽出来……Anakin，里面好酸……，好痛……啊，Anakin。“  
耳边带着哭腔的求饶声，刺激的Anakin咬着牙又往里深入了一寸，牢牢的将自己固定在Omega的内部，敏感到了极限的Obiwan尖叫着，在他的胯下战栗，忍不住的尿液顺着他的阴茎流出来，清洗掉了小腹上残留的精液，汇聚到沙发的凹陷处，冲淡了屋子里混合的信息素味道。  
Anakin亲吻着他眼角溢出的泪水，嘶吼着插在柔软的内腔中里尽情的喷射着，享受着绝顶高潮中的嫩穴对自己胯下性器的侍奉，那绝顶的舒爽感，让他仰着头喘息。稍加喘息的回神后，他低下头看着Obiwan失神的眼睛，轻轻亲吻他下颚上柔软的胡须，慢慢的移动向Omega后颈上甜蜜味道的源头，在指尖微微摸索后，毫不犹豫的咬了下去。  
毫无反抗能力的Omega微微抽动了一下双腿，低声呜咽，内腔里的淫液被堵住无法流出，Obiwan的小腹鼓胀出了一个微弱的弧度。  
“你是我的Omega。”Anakin趴在他的脖子上，含糊的说着，将完全脱力的人紧紧搂在怀里。“一回到科洛桑，我们就举行婚礼。”  
Obiwan晕乎的闭上眼睛，无法思考现实中的一切，他觉得好像忘记了什么事情，但又好像完全不记得了。他迷迷糊糊的听到结婚这个词，嫁个这个恶劣的家伙吗？他确实有一张不错的脸，他的脸颊，嘴唇，鼻梁，都是那么完美的模样。  
他的眼睛——  
Obiwan猛地睁开眼，侧脸看着抱着自己睡着的少年，他有一双金色黑底的眼睛。  
——一个西斯。  
他突然记得，Anakin这个名字。


End file.
